Todo por la magia - Segundo Año
by Little Owl y Mekare Nuance
Summary: Han pasado once años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero aún está presente su legado. La oscuridad y la locura siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico continúe en paz e indiferente a las secuelas de la guerra anterior. /Segundo año: Oscuros recuerdos viven en el alma de Hogwarts y algo lo hará despertar misteriosamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 1**

Mirando por la ventanilla del tren a las familias despedirse y a compañeros de clase saludarse, pensó en la importancia de las relaciones. Antes del final del curso anterior las había considerado algo innecesario, un incordio, pero después de comprobar que esas conexiones habían sido lo que habían mantenido a Leyna con vida había pasado el verano meditándolo. Aún pensaba que demasiada gente en tu entorno era un incordio, pero sí era necesario tener más de un amigo y familia, confiaras o no en ellos, era suficiente con que ellos lo hicieran en ti, se preocuparan por ti. El misterio de socializar radicaba en hacer buenas elecciones, tener relaciones útiles con gente influyente o que pudiera llegar a serlo, gente con algo de cerebro a la que no quisieras maldecir por su estupidez cada vez que abrieran la boca.

Altais se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento en el compartimento elegido, que tenía fe en que ese año pudiera conservar, y abrió el libro en su regazo, sin embargo, siguió pensando en el verano. Esos meses le habían dado más muestras de la importancia de socializar, el señor Potter siempre había tenido a sus dos amigos a quienes llamaban el Trío Dorado, y gracias a la amistad de Ron Weasley con Harry Potter este último se había relacionado con el resto de la familia, lo que había resultado en que contribuyera económicamente en Sortilegios Weasley, razón por la que al fin esa familia estaba saliendo del agujero de pobreza en el que vivían por sus lealtades en decadencia. Sí, definitivamente era algo importante de modo que ese año tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y quedarse en algún momento en la sala común, cuando había gente, y estudiar al resto de alumnos en busca de candidatos, también debía estar atento en el Gran Comedor en vez de seguir leyendo con un hechizo impermeabilizante en el libro en cuestión. Iba a tener que hacer algunos cambios y se le hacía más cuesta arriba porque la adolescencia parecía haberle golpeado con fuerza, al menos con ese factor de dormir más, en el último mes sentía que siempre tenía sueño.

Bostezó, agitó la cabeza y apartó sus pensamientos para centrarse en la lectura de _"Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras_ ". Un par de minutos después la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando ver el rostro de Leyna.

—Oh… hola —saludó la chica debatiéndose entre entrar o no, era cierto que habían estado más unidos, por decirlo de alguna forma, a finales de primero, pero no habían hablado en todo el verano, quizá él no quisiera compañía. Además estaba el recuerdo de ese beso que le había dado al despedirse—. ¿Puedo?

—Hola, Samuels. Por supuesto —contestó Altais. Leyna era una buena opción, ya había tenido que relacionarse un poco con ella el año anterior y este año sería igual debido a su amistad con Emery, además la chica era inteligente, quizás un poco sabionda y cargante a veces, pero soportable la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, entrando y sentándose enfrente de él, al lado de la ventana. Vio a sus padres y a su tío en el andén y saludó un poco antes de abrir el libro que le habían regalado, parecía que iba a ser una costumbre, ella no se quejaba—. ¿Pasaste un buen verano?

—Sí, fue tranquilo. ¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó con algo de retardo, recordándose que era lo que tenía que hacer, mostrar interés aunque no lo tuviera realmente.

—También… hasta que vino Zaniah —contestó con una expresión sufrida, pero una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estuvo practicando sus… grandes proyectos? —preguntó esperando no haber sonado demasiado sarcástico. Al nombrar a la otra chica volvió a ese debate consigo mismo, no le veía mucha utilidad, pero parecía que era inevitable tener que relacionarse con ella también, su último bastión para convencerse era que si de verdad llegaba a ser organizadora de fiestas y no sólo otra bruja cotilla buena para nada conocería a mucha gente influyente y entonces sería un contacto importante.

—Bastante, mi madre estuvo organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para mi padre y ella le ayudó, ambas estaban encantadas con todo eso. Yo también, así pude huir a la biblioteca —comentó y rio un poco—. Al final la fiesta fue un éxito y creo que ha seguido hablando con mi madre para ayudar en más proyectos, creo que al final será esa organizadora de fiestas tan famosa.

Altais asintió, conforme al saber que iba por buen camino para llegar a ser alguien útil. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Zaniah como convocada por su conversación.

—¡Leyna! —dijo feliz y literalmente se lanzó sobre la rubia a abrazarla—. Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Nos vimos hace dos semanas —protestó Leyna alejando el libro como pudo para que no lo dañara.

—Dos semanas es tiempo suficiente para echarte de menos —aseguró Zaniah y se incorporó para quedar sentada a su lado—. Hola, Altais.

—Hola, Apeldty —saludó el aludido, pero prefirió no darle coba a esta, ¿y si le saltaba encima también? No iba a arriesgarse, por otra parte, estaba bastante entretenido tratando de discernir cómo funcionaba aquello de asumir que podían llamarle por su nombre de pila.

—¡Ya estáis todos aquí! —el compartimento volvió a abrirse y Emery entró sonriendo ampliamente, abrazó a las dos chicas y se sentó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Altais—. Me alegra veros. ¿Cómo fueron las vacaciones, Altais? No mandaste ni una carta.

—Te dije que escribiría si veía dragones, no se dio el caso —respondió. Otra cuestión era la manía de todo el mundo de usarlo de bastón, Teddy hacía también eso de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, no era justo porque él no podía realizar el gesto sin parecer un mono colgado de un árbol, algo totalmente incómodo—. Fueron bien, tranquilas. ¿Tú tienes alguna novedad más?

—Montones, demasiadas para contarlas todas en un viaje tan corto de tren —aseguró el castaño sacando una bolsa repleta de varitas de regaliz—. Antes de volver de Rumania me dejaron asistir al nacimiento de bebés dragón, minis Bola fuego chinos… eran adorables de pequeños… aunque la madre tenía una mala leche si te acercabas mucho… casi me quema el pelo —empezó a contar.

—¡Chiquitines! Qué monada. Es un viaje eterno, cuenta más que la otra mitad os tengo que contar todas mis fiestas —dijo Zaniah.

—¿Todas? —dijo con alarma Leyna, esas eran muchas y las había leído todas en las cartas.

—Claro que todas, cada una tiene su punto especial, tienen que conocer mi genialidad —contestó la chica de pelo caoba.

La rubia miró a Altais y suspiró. —Vamos a morir —vocalizó mirando con anhelo su libro.

Los ojos grises del chico parecieron sonreír y también miró su libro abierto.

—Yo quiero saber a quién has deslumbrado —contestó Emery interesado.

Altais casi se desnuca para mirarle, no sabía que el chico tenía instintos suicidas, pero era la única explicación para que le diera coba.

—He hecho una fiesta cada dos semanas, aunque sin duda las mejores son la que hice con Pansy, Pansy es su madre, me deja llamarla así, vamos a ser socias —dijo Zaniah señalando a Leyna—. A esa fue la flor y la nata de Francia, logramos atraer a todo el mundo a la fiesta, fue la bomba. Pero, mejor por orden, la primera…

Altais decidió desconectar por el bien de su salud mental, eso de sociabilizar mejor en pequeñas dosis y Zaniah era una dosis para que la aguantaran expertos, no principiantes como él. Alzó su libro de su regazo y continuó leyendo, aislándose fácilmente de la conversación, pese a la emoción de la chica era tranquila, nada comparado con el alboroto que armaban los amigos de Teddy. Al rato bostezó una vez más y apoyó un codo en la repisa de la ventana y poco después pasó a devolver el libro a su regazo y seguir leyendo así. Parpadeó repentinamente, el sueño trataba de atraparle como si no hubiera dormido sus ocho horas la noche anterior y en algún momento sus ojos se cerraron, quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, el codo que había apoyado se deslizó hasta dejar caer el brazo sobre el libro abierto.

Leyna fue la primera en percatarse de que el chico se había dormido, le sorprendió bastante, pero no dijo nada, decidiendo dejarlo dormir hasta que despertara o hasta que llegaran y tuvieran que despertarlo ellos, al menos se libraba de escuchar todas esas fiestas y… se veía bien dormido, nada de esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba; ella sonrió suavemente antes de volver a poner su vista en el libro, de vez en cuando volviendo a mirar ese rostro relajado.

-o-o-o-

Caminaba un paso por detrás de Zaniah y Leyna, a su lado iba Emery, se dirigían hacia su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año, se sentía curioso por cómo serían, más conociendo un poco al profesor, al menos le daba una garantía de que no iba a ser otro loco, no obstante, iba distraído pensando en la tarea de Herbología que después tendría que realizar, o más bien tratando de pensar en eso porque se sentía cansado, muy cansado, siempre se sentía así, no había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba pensando en ir a la enfermería a ver si conseguía poción reconstituyente… Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando su pie derecho se hundió en el escalón y toda la pierna le siguió, haciéndole caer hacia delante, por suerte, reaccionó lo suficiente rápido para parar con las manos en vez de con los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios…? —masculló desconcertado, los otros tres habían pisado ese mismo escalón y estaban tan campantes, ese no era un escalón falto, no debería serlo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Leyna mientras Emery lo ayuda a salir del agujero, le cogió las manos cuando estuvo de pie y las observó asegurándose de que no estaba herido.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó recuperando sus manos, aunque lo que le dolía era la rodilla de la pierna contraria que habían impactado contra un escalón muy real en la caída—. Los escalones falsos son fijos, no tiene sentido que desaparezca —meditó en voz alta.

La rubia miró el escalón y luego a su alrededor, esperando dar con algún bromista. —Igual alguien puso una broma y se olvidó —meditó aunque no muy convencida.

Altais soltó un bufido, el primero que le habían escuchado. —Vamos a clase antes de que se haga tarde —dijo retomando la marcha.

—Vas un poco… mal. ¿Seguro que no te duele algo? —indagó Zaniah.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió en tono cortante.

Emery le sonrió con condescendencia a la chica y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera caminando.

—No queremos un castigo tan pronto —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pues yo creo que se ha hecho daño —cuchicheó aunque haciéndoles caso y siguiendo andando.

—Chicos —susurró Leyna encogiéndose de hombros.

La clase ya estaba abierta, entraron y tomaron asientos en los mismos lugares que el año anterior, Altais aprovechó para estirar y flexionar la pierna izquierda, esperando que con disimulo, comprobando que sólo dolía por el golpe, pero no parecía algo más grave, de todas formas cuando acabara esa clase se haría un hechizo sencillo de diagnóstico de los que había aprendido el año anterior preocupado por Leyna.

—Tú conoces al profesor, ¿verdad, Altais? —preguntó Leyna interesada, al menos ese año preveía no acabar castigada en todas y cada una de esas clases.

El chico dejó de ejercitar la rodilla y se giró para contestar.

—Apenas algo más que de vista. Teddy sí va a las reuniones de los Weasley muchas veces —contestó.

—Al menos podremos aprender cosas más interesantes de las Artes Oscuras —opinó ojeando el libro.

—Es rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts así que espero que demos materia relacionada con eso. Teddy me dijo que aceptó dar clase porque a la vez ha sido contratado para un trabajo aquí, o algo así escuchó —añadió Altais.

—O porque McGonagall ya no sabía a quién poner para el puesto maldito —rio Emery entre dientes.

—Victorie ha entrado este año… no me decido a considerarlo una casualidad —meditó el otro.

—Vino a vigilarla —el castaño volvió a reír.

La puerta de la clase se cerró y prestaron atención al hombre de cabello largo pelirrojo recogido en una coleta, con una cicatriz en el rostro que sólo opacaba un poco su atractivo.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es William Weasley y la directora McGonagall me ha pedido que sea vuestro profesor este año. En el caso de que alguien haya abierto el libro habrá visto que no vamos a dar mucho sobre criaturas este año, nos enfocaremos en hechizos, maleficios y el Club de Duelo. La primera clase del Club de Duelo es parte de la asignatura, sin embargo, las sucesivas reuniones corre por cuenta de cada uno si quiere seguir o no. Podéis apuntaros en esas hojas del tablón —señaló con la cabeza al fondo de la clase donde había un tablón que el año anterior no habían visto—. ¿Alguna pregunta?... Bien —sonrió y comenzó a realizar una explicación sobre maldiciones, respondiendo algunas preguntas con paciencia.

Altais se frotó los ojos, quería atender la clase, tenía que mantenerse enfocado, pero el cansancio podía con él, ya había sido un milagro que no se durmiera en Historia de la Magia y sólo había conseguido dicha hazaña porque había estado aprovechando para hacer la tarea de Astronomía.

—Altais… que se te cae la cabeza —susurró Emery zarandeándolo un poco—. Necesitas un chute de algo.

El moreno se sintió agradecido por la advertencia y asintió lentamente, le pesaba la cabeza.

—Creo que iré luego a la enfermería a probar suerte —concordó hablando en voz baja.

—Debes, no sé qué te pasa porque has dormido del tirón —comentó el otro.

Altais asintió de nuevo. —Me fui a dormir antes que tú —concordó.

La clase se le hizo eterna, luchaba consigo mismo interesado con lo que Bill contaba, pero sintiendo que su cerebro se apagaba a media frase, se sintió angustiado por estar así, había dormido diez horas ese día, ¿por qué tenía tanto sueño como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela? Se sentía agotado física y mágicamente. Decidió que sí, cuando acabara la clase iría a la enfermería y comería algo rápido en el comedor, el resto del tiempo hasta la clase de la tarde lo aprovecharía echándose un sueñecito.

-o-o-o-

Levantó la mirada de los apuntes que estaba tomando con el fin de no quedarse dormida en clase de Binns y sonrió al ver que Altais había acabado sucumbiendo a la tentación. La verdad era que el chico estaba cansado casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando iba a la enfermería a por una poción revitalizante siempre se la pasaba bostezando o dando cabezadas, era como si no durmiera. En cualquier caso, esa clase no era importante y el fantasma no se daría cuenta, podía dejarlo descansar. Al otro lado del chico, Emery parecía estar pensando lo mismo y sonrió con cierta diversión cuando ambos asintieron a la vez.

Después observó a Zaniah, estaba concentrada haciendo lo que parecía una gran lista de cosas que debía comprar para su próxima fiesta, había decidido hacer una en la sala común celebrando el inicio de curso, como si a alguien le gustara celebrar eso, pero de cualquier modo nadie decía que no a una fiesta, además se la veía especialmente entusiasma ya que ese año sí había conseguido que la aceptaran en el Comité de Festejos.

Suspiró y decidió centrarse en su tarea… o en garabatear pergaminos con las anécdotas del profesor. Llevaba casi diez centímetros más cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y daba unos toquecitos a su brazo. Frunció el ceño y miró a su izquierda, una chica de Hufflepuff, con quien compartían siempre esa clase, la miraba con unos grandes ojos azules y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios gruesos. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño y Leyna no recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque tampoco solía fijarse mucho en los compañeros.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, quizá un poco brusca, pero desde que habían regresado la gente no había hecho más que preguntarle por el juicio contra Smith y miles de rumores en torno a ese tema.

La chica asintió. —Eres Leyna Samuels, ¿verdad? Me han dicho que eres buena en pociones —susurró la chica, tenía una voz tan suave como su rostro.

—Lo soy —confirmó, no tenía caso ser humilde, sabía que era buena, ¿por qué mentir?—. ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién eres?

—Oh… perdón, me llamo Chealse Preece. Verás, a mí no se me da bien, nada bien y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme un poco. Puedo darte galletas a cambio —ofreció sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

Leyna parpadeó desconcertada, tanto por la petición como por el pago que quería darle. Sintió que una risa quería salir de ella, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quieres aprender o sólo sacar un suficiente? —preguntó, no iba a perder el tiempo ayudando a alguien que no tenía más motivación que no llevar un suspenso a casa a final de curso.

La chica negó con la cabeza. —Quiero aprender, aprender —aseguró—. Aunque no sé si podré sacar más que eso porque nunca he hecho ninguna poción bien del todo, ni la primera —le explicó.

Eso la sorprendió, porque esa poción, la cura para forúnculos, era demasiado simple como para que no la lograras hacer con un par de intentos.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, pero necesitaremos empezar desde el principio para que vaya todo bien, tienes que estar dispuesta y… hacer muchas galletas —contestó sonriendo un poco con lo último.

—¡Sí! —dijo un poco más alto y se llevó las manos a los labios al darse cuenta, por suerte Binns no se percató y siguió la clase—. Me esforzaré y haré muchas galletas, soy amiga de los elfos y me dejan estar en la cocina —explicó—. Pero ya no te molesto —fue a alejarse pero Leyna negó.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que se te ocurra de pociones? Así me hago una idea de lo que sabes y podemos empezar pronto, de todas formas esta clase es útil para estas cosas —sugirió, sonriendo.

Chealse asintió con entusiasmo y le empezó a contar lo que sabía y las meteduras de pata que había tenido desde el año anterior, mientras Leyla tomaba nota.

-o-o-o-

—Ahí tenemos a la traidora número uno —la voz desagradable de Higgs llegó hasta ella cuando salía de la biblioteca, había estado dándole clase a Chealse y luego había aprovechado para revisar su trabajo de Transformaciones, no había esperado ver a esos tres ahí, ellos no solían ir a la biblioteca.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos, Higgs —contestó caminando en dirección a su sala común.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Wildsmith corriendo para ponerse en su camino y apoyó las manos en sus hombros—. Sólo queremos charlar contigo.

—No me toques Wildsmith —gruñó apartándose bruscamente de él.

—Sí, no la toques, se te pegará lo que sea que tenga —dijo Mabel con una expresión de repulsión hacia ella.

—Lo peor es lo que ya le has pegado tú —repuso Leyna.

—Ya quisiera —dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a su compañera de casa—. ¿Vas al Club de Duelo?

—A vosotros no os importa, dejarme tranquila de una puñetera vez —masculló entre dientes, sin dar un paso atrás, pero lista para sacar la varita.

—Sólo era una pregunta —dijo el chico luciendo como un perrillo apaleado por su reacción—. Caray, qué humos.

—Que no te afecte, Rigel, es sólo una traidora que ahora se junta con estúpidos Hufflepuff —dijo Higgs.

—Sólo necesita un poco de acción para desintoxicarse —decidió el chico con renovado ánimo—. ¿Vas a unirte al equipo de quidditch? Eres buena, me acuerdo —dijo tocándose la sien.

Ella se negó a contestar, ese tío estaba tan loco como los otros, aunque fuera diferente. Fue a sacar su varita, pero en ese momento vio a Emery acercarse apresuradamente.

—Ahora viene Farley a salvar a la princesita —rió Higgs.

—Aparta, estúpido, no tenemos tiempo —gruñó el chico y tiró de Leyna—. Altais está en la enfermería —informó—. Zaniah nos espera en la puerta.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al canijo? —indagó Rigel genuinamente curioso.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos, Wildsmith! —gritó Leyna preocupada por su amigo, corriendo junto con Emery dirección a la enfermería.

—¡¿Se ha colado otra vez en un agujero?! —lanzó otra pregunta.

Pero los otros dos lo ignoraron por completo, perdiéndose en los pasillos. Cuando llegaron la rubia abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la camilla en la que estaba su amigo ya despierto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verlo despierto.

Altais fue a asentir, pero se cortó a medio movimiento, aún sentía la cabeza como si no fuera del todo suya por la poción calmante.

—Sí… ya sí.

—¡No hables como si nada! Tahnee me ha dicho que te has abierto la cabeza y roto la muñeca —protestó Zaniah, exagerando un poco la explicación de la ayudante de la enfermera.

—No grites, Zaniah —la reprendió Leyna y dejó una caricia en la mejilla de Altais—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otro escalón?

—No, la escalera cambió cuando estaba bajando y… hizo como si fuera a volver a donde estaba antes de seguir con el movimiento —explicó, la última parte no se la habían creído el profesor Zrinski ni la enfermera Pomfrey.

Ella frunció el ceño, eso era extraño, mucho. —Lo investigaremos cuando salgas —prometió dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Sí… te pasan cosas muy raras este año, amigo —opinó Emery.

—Te pasa de todo, deberíamos conseguirte un trébol de cuatro hojas —dijo Zaniah.

Altais rodó los ojos y miró al techo para no decir lo que pensaba de soberana estupidez.

—Chicos, deberíais dejarlo descansar —la ayudante de la enfermera Tanhee Laroche, se acercó a ellos con una expresión entre dulce y seria, algo muy raro.

—Pero acabamos de venir —protestó Emery—. Tú quieres compañía, ¿verdad, Altais? —preguntó a su amigo.

Altais se encontró en una encrucijada, tardó tanto en contestar que le asoló un bostezo.

—Sí… por supuesto —contestó.

La enfermera rio. —Creo que eso ha sonado muy sarcástico. Será mejor que vengáis más tarde —los instó a marcharse, esa vez con un tono más severo y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

—Vaya timo… —protestó el otro chico—. Te traeré varitas de regaliz.

—¿Para comértelas tú? —replicó.

Emery le llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido. —No me las comeré… todas.

—Sí lo harás, puede que no todas el mismo día —objetó Altais.

—Pero es que si no me las como se ponen duras, tú casi no comes —se defendió.

Altais suspiró y decidió que era momento de confesar. —Porque no me gustan.

Esa vez el rostro de Emery fue un poema. —Que no… te gustan… ¡eso es horrible! ¡No me lo dijiste! Y yo haciéndote comer… —se lamentó y abrazó a su amigo—. Lo siento, lo siento, ¿qué te gusta? Te traeré.

—Insististe en que eran lo mejor desde la invención del quidditch —se justificó y se removió para soltarse—. Sólo quiero mis libros —dijo mirando a Leyna, sabía que era en la única en la que podía confiar en ese asunto.

Ella asintió tomando nota.

—Te los traeré antes de la cena —prometió y miró a los otros dos—. Deberíamos irnos para dejarlo descansar.

—Pero… bueno… buscaré algo rico que te guste —le aseguró Emery antes de girarse para salir.

—Altais —Teddy llegó corriendo ignorando las protestas por las formas de Pomfrey, el pelo rojo como en alarma—. Escuché que estabas aquí de esos idiomortis y… —lo abrazó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Si me dejas respirar —dijo el más pequeño.

—Tenía que darte un abrazo por mí, tu padre, mi abuela… —se excusó—. Oh, toma y desembucha —sacó una rana de chocolate del bolsillo y al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos unos segundos.

—¡Ranas de chocolate! ¡Claro! —exclamó el castaño y se dirigió a la salida junto con Zaniah.

Leyna sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Nos vemos luego, Altais —se despidió y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Teddy se rio. —Estás colorado.

—No es cierto —dijo Altais, abrió la caja de la rana y la atrapó cuando saltó, mordiéndole la cabeza molesto.

—Te gusta.

—No digas tonterías, Teddy. ¿Quieres saberlo o no? —lo cortó.

Teddy le alborotó el pelo y asintió sentándose en un lado de la cama, aprovechando la excusa de ser familia para robar unos minutos antes de que lo hicieran salir de ahí.

-o-o-o-

—Leyna Samuels, Avery Pritchard y Arley Higgs —el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, Theodore Wilkins, llamó a los últimos alumnos que iban a hacer la prueba para entrar en el equipo, concretamente como buscadores.

Los puestos de golpeador, los dos de cazador y el de guardián suplente ya estaban cubiertos, sólo quedaba el del puesto al que aspiraba Leyna, aunque también era como suplente, pero la chica que en ese momento era buscadora ya estaba en séptimo, al año siguiente ya no estaría y seguramente ese suplente formara parte del equipo titular. La rubia esperaba ser ella la elegida, como minutos antes lo había sido Emery como golpeador suplente, el chico estaba que no cabía en sí del gozo, pero en ese momento se había relajado un poco para ver su prueba.

—Soltaremos tres snitch, de una en una, vosotros tendréis que demostrar quién es el más rápido atrapándolas, el mejor será nuestro buscador suplente —explicó ya mostrando una de ellas—. Subir a vuestras escobas. Mucha suerte.

Leyna subió a su nueva Nimbus 2011, un regalo de su padre, y observó la snitch con fijeza, en cuanto la pequeña pelota dorada y alada salió volando de la mano del capitán, ella salió a gran velocidad hacia ella. Su escoba era rápida, mucho, una de las más rápidas del mercado en ese momento, además los giros que podía hacer eran suaves y tenía gran estabilidad. Se quedó en medio del campo, sentada muy erguida en la Nimbus, sus ojos moviéndose rápidos, registrando cada parte del campo hasta que divisó un brillo dorado y no dudó en ir tras él, llamando la atención de los otros dos aspirantes.

Altais la observaba desde las gradas, junto a él estaban Zaniah y Emery gritando, saltando y animando a su amiga, éste último le había sacado de la biblioteca cuando iba a realizar su prueba y siendo quidditch no había opuesto resistencia, aunque se había llevado los libros y había sacado unos para leer a ratos. Aprovechando la distracción de los otros miró con más atención los movimientos de Leyna y los otros dos aspirantes en el aire de forma crítica. Leyna parecía moverse con naturalidad, Pritchard tampoco lo hacía mal, pero Higgs… en su opinión no era más que un paquete petulante, igual que en primero.

Leyna consiguió atrapar la primera snitch, la segunda la cogió Pritchard, pero sólo gracias a un estúpido movimiento de Higgs que obligó a Leyna a desviarse de la trayectoria para no acabar empotrada contra una de las gradas. Se había contenido bastante para no acabar gritándole al muy idiota cuatro barbaridades.

En ese momento estaba de nuevo en su posición, en el centro del campo, observándolo todo con un ojo de águila. Era la última snitch, si la cogía Higgs sabía que la cosa iba a estar entre ella y Pritchard, sin embargo, si era éste último el que la cogía… no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Si quería asegurarse el puesto tenía que ser ella la que cogiera la snitch, por eso cuando vio que su principal rival de desviaba bruscamente del recorrido que estaba llevando ella no dudó en seguirlo, pegándose al palo de su escoba para ir mucho más rápido. Pronto estuvo al lado de Avery, ambos mirando la snitch fijamente, su objetivo. El chico de cuarto era más alto que ella, por lo que si no se adelantaba él sería quien llevara ventaja. Leyna se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para ponerse a su par.

Casi se recorrieron el campo por completo, hasta que la traviesa pelota dorada se dirigió a una de las gradas, concretamente a la de Slytherin. Ambos aguantaron, viendo que podrían acabar chocando contra las vigas de madera que sujetaban las gradas, pero Pritchard giró antes, desistiendo de atraparla y esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así, Leyna siguió aguantando y en el último momento tiró del palo de la escoba hacia atrás, segundos antes de que chocara, en la otra mano la snitch dejaba de aletear. En el ascenso pasó casi rozando a sus amigos, alzó el brazo, mostrando su captura y no contuvo su grito extasiado.

—¡Ha ganado! ¡Ha ganado! —gritó Zaniah feliz y en un impulso se abrazó a Emery aún botando.

El chico rio y asintió. —Jugaremos juntos —dijo aplaudiendo y miró a Altais—. Una pena que nos faltes tú.

—Ya dije que no iba a perder horas entrenando. Me alegro por vosotros —contestó y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Más os vale pasar a titulares y ganar la copa —los animó, casi ordenó.

En ese momento Leyna llegó junto a ellos, como siempre bajando de la escoba con delicadeza y abrazó a Emery.

—¡Lo logramos! —confirmó su elección como buscadora.

—¡Sois los mejores! —exclamó Zaniah uniéndose al abrazo.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Altais en tono calmado y guardando el libro.

—Gracias —contestó ella y sonrió de lado—. Dime que no te asustaste cuando pasé por aquí —le dijo a Zaniah divertida.

—¡Casi te estampas! Estás… como una regadera en manos de Peeves —respondió la chica.

—Saqué la idea de alguien —respondió guiñándole un ojo a Altais.

—¿Practicaste este verano? —preguntó el moreno.

—Sí, con mi padre y mi tío, aunque me refería a lo de estar como una regadera —bromeó sacándole la lengua, demasiado feliz con su victoria como para controlar esos impulsos.

Altais entrecerró los ojos, pero después alzó la barbilla.

—La demencia siempre ha corrido por la sangre de los Black —se defendió y echó a andar hacia las escaleras con la cartera al hombro para bajar de las gradas.

La chica parpadeó y sonrió ampliamente cuando pudo encajar su contestación. Subió a su escoba y lo adelantó para dirigirse a los vestuarios.

—Menos mal que sólo tienes una parte Black, me gustas más así —le dijo cuando pasó por su lado y le lanzó un beso junto con un guiño antes de alejarse.

Altais se quedó parado, sorprendido, y se dijo que no iba a sonrojarse otra vez, de ninguna manera, decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando no fuera que los otros dos le adelantaran antes de que se le pasara.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** El primer año fue tiempo de presentación y formación de lazos, en este ya se puede considerar el principio de todo, muchas de estas cosas son clave en la base de la historia.

¿A qué se debe el sueño de Altais? ¿El colegio está contra él, o será algún bromista pesado?

Las fichas de Chealse y Thanee en FB.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

Dio cinco vueltas en sentido anti-horario y echó las bolsas de sapos a la poción, mantuvo el fuego lento hasta que la poción adquirió un color verde mohoso y apagó el fuego concluyendo con el procedimiento para crear la poción infladora. Se frotó los ojos, mantenerse atento durante la clase suponía un gran esfuerzo para él. Distraídamente se frotó la rodilla, los escalones seguían desapareciendo a su paso sin previo aviso y las escaleras continuaban cambiando de dirección y dando bandazos si iba solo, al menos para esto último ya tenía dos soluciones: no esperar a que se le hiciera demasiado tarde como para coger una escalera solo y agarrarse al pasamanos como si le fuera la vida en ello, comenzaba a pensar que de hecho era así.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó a Emery después de un largo bostezo.

—¿Esto es verde mohoso? Yo no lo veo verde mohoso —contestó el castaño con cara de frustración.

Altais abrió los ojos que se le estaban cerrando y se asomó al caldero de su amigo.

—Es verde musgo —concordó el moreno.

—Verde mohoso, verde musgo... todos son malditos tonos de verde. Somos tíos, no se nos da bien distinguir esas cosas —protestó y se giró para mirar a Leyna y Zaniah—. No es justo, ¿por qué Leyna y tú siempre acabáis los primeros? —refunfuñó mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

—Porque no perdemos media hora revisando el proceso una y otra vez —respondió—. ¿Al dar las vueltas te has asegurado de que llegaran bien hasta el fondo del caldero?

El chico abrió la boca para protestar una vez más, pero la cerró y miró el caldero con el ceño fruncido.

—Malditos detalles...

—Es casi el color, está bien, sólo podría tener efectos secundarios, nada demasiado grave, retardo o que sea más potente o menos potente… —se interrumpió para bostezar de nuevo tapándose la boca— cosas así.

—A Zrinski no le va a gustar, volverá a ponerme una nota mediocre... ¡Que ganas tengo de dejar pociones! —exclamó Emery enfurruñándose.

—Sólo os falta tener más cuidado —aportó Leyna mientras limpiaba el caldero.

—Le falta —la corrigió Altais—. Y si le dices que has comprendido el fallo la nota no será tan mala, ya sabes que valora el aprendizaje y esas cosas —dijo con indiferencia, él prefería la perfección.

—Les falta, me refería a él y Zaniah —repuso la rubia—. Chealse está mejorando mucho porque tiene cuidado.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo siempre cuido todo ¡al detalle! —dijo Zaniah, se miró las uñas y movió la varita para limpiar su caldero habiendo acabado al fin.

—Te has pasado de dar media vuelta y el fuego subió un poco, así que tiene un color más oscuro de lo normal —la corrigió.

—Está bastante bien para la primera vez, el problema es que siempre es sólo primera vez —se defendió, no que tuviera interés en estar más tiempo sobre un apestoso caldero.

Leyna negó con la cabeza y fue a responderle cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió. Daria Leko, profesora de Estudios Muggles y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, asomó la cabeza y buscó a Dragan con la mirada, parecía consternada, mucho.

—Dejar vuestras pociones en mi escritorio y podéis marcharos. La clase ha concluido —informó el hombre, los pocos que aún estaban peleándose para terminar la poción vieron que su fuego se apagaba.

—Los chicos aún no han acabado, puedo venir luego —se disculpó la profesora.

—Algunos nunca lo hacen —repuso el hombre y la instó a acercarse a un lado del aula en que él estaba—. ¿Qué ocurre, Daria? —preguntó en voz baja cuando la mujer llegó junto a él.

—Ha sido horrible, Dragan, en la clase, estábamos explicando y entonces han empezado a aparecer imágenes… imágenes de torturas, de muertes… —comenzó a explicarle llevándose las manos al rostro al recordar lo que había vivido.

Dragan llevó las manos a las de ella y las apartó un poco despacio, acariciando con los pulgares.

—Tranquila, sólo es pasado. ¿Ha ido Weasley a hacer su trabajo? —preguntó con palabras suaves, más comprensivo de lo que ningún alumno le hubiera escuchado.

La joven asintió ante lo último. —Fue… enseguida y empezó a trabajar. Pero tenemos que cambiar de clase. Los niños… no pueden estar ahí, Dragan, estaban tan asustados. Esos hombres hicieron cosas horribles —contestó pegándose un poco a él, sujetándose a su túnica.

El profesor Zrinski llevó una mano a su mejilla y observó la clase.

—Señorita Apeldty, si tanto aprecio le tiene a este aula puede quedarse a limpiar las mesas de sus compañeros… y lo mismo va por el resto —dijo la velada amenaza al ver que la chica se estaba demorando a propósito y los demás de ese grupito la estaban esperando.

—N-no, profesor Zrinski —contestó Zaniah y se apresuró a salir de la clase, sonrojada por haber sido pillada, aunque no se resistió a quedarse la última para cerrar la puerta y alcanzar a verlos abrazándose.

—Zaniah, ¿se puede saber qué haces? Casi nos castigan —la reprendió Emery sin comprender el comportamiento de la chica, en otra situación habría salido casi corriendo de allí.

—¿Pero es que no lo habéis visto? ¡Están liados! —exclamó con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—¿De qué crees que estaban hablando? ¿Qué habrá pasado en la clase? —preguntó Leyna a Altais ignorando a su amiga y sus cotilleos románticos.

—Por lo que ha dicho la profesora Leko, deduzco que se trataba de algún evento de la guerra… —contestó el moreno y se quedó meditativo—. Puede ser que… Leí hace poco sobre el poder mágico de las emociones. Las emociones son lo que mueven la magia accidental en los niños, con ellas se puede alcanzar el núcleo mágico y sacar su máximo potencial, por eso no se precisa de una varita para canalizarla. Creo que los fuertes sentimientos pueden dejar una impronta con la magia adecuada. La profesora Leko habló de torturas y muerte, si el dolor se incrementó con magia oscura entonces puede haber quedado un eco, como una firma mágica por así decirlo.

La chica se quedó pensativa un rato antes de asentir, siempre analizando todo antes de responder.

—Alguna vez he escuchado a mi madre hablar con mi tío sobre el mandato de los Carrow en el colegio, dijeron que el aula de Estudios Muggles fue como su centro de tortura. Tampoco he podido escuchar nada más porque no suelen hablarlo delante de mí y no lo hacen a menudo. Es posible que hayan podido revivir todas esas torturas… —meditó un segundo antes volver a hablar—. Dijeron que Weasley estaba haciendo su trabajo, quizá por eso está el profesor Bill aquí.

—Ya os dije que había aceptado dar clase porque tenía un trabajo que hacer aquí —le recordó Altais—. Obviamente es por eso. No creo que sea exactamente como una maldición, pero si lo han contratado será porque puede dar una solución en mayor o menor medida.

Ella volvió a asentir. —Pero… si ha pasado en el aula de Estudios Muggles, ¿no podría pasar en otros lugares en los que hubieran pasado cosas muy dolorosas?

—Si Bill está aquí es porque ya ha pasado antes —contestó Altais, eso ya le parecía una obviedad, pero no iba a remarcar otra diciendo que habría sido en otro punto del castillo ya que de otro modo no habrían seguido dando clase allí hasta ese momento.

—Es lo lógico, que yo sepa McGonagall no cree en la adivinación y el profesor Weasley no hubiera venido por una suposición… Lo que me parece extraño es que no haya pasado en el Gran Comedor, ahí hubo mucho dolor —opinó.

—Seguro que bailar sobre el cadáver de Voldemort suavizó las cosas —dijo con cinismo.

Leyna lo miró sorprendida un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza y lo golpeó muy suavemente en el hombro. —Bruto.

—¿Quién está golpeando como una muggle? —replicó, conteniendo el impulso de frotarse el lugar.

—No lo sé, ¿quién? —bromeó ella sacándole la lengua.

Altais elevó una ceja. —Puedo decírtelo en la próxima reunión del Club de Duelo —aseguró, hacía semanas que habían tenido la primera clase y había decidido unirse, entre ese, el de Encantamientos, las clases, dormir y tratar de no dormir cuando no tocaba estaba bastante ocupado ese año.

—Estás dando por supuesto que puedes conmigo, Black —contestó la chica alzando la barbilla—. Pero acepto el reto.

—Los Black no alardeamos, Samuels —advirtió antes de seguir caminando.

—Sin embargo, sí que os creéis superiores —replicó.

—No me creo nada —aseguró, mirándola a los ojos con tanta seguridad como si no tuviera que alzar tanto la cabeza para hacerlo.

Leyna le devolvió la mirada y acabó sonriendo antes de seguir caminando por delante de él. —Entonces es porque vienes de una buena rama de los Black.

—Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió Altais sin decir nada más al respecto para ir al Club de Encantamientos, se detuvo sólo un segundo de más antes de comenzar a subir las malditas escaleras móviles a paso ligero, antes de culminar el primer tramo su pie derecho se hundió en el escalón, pero se levantó con premura, ya tenía práctica, y siguió su camino.

-o-o-o-

— _Diffindo_ —repitió una vez más, escuchó la madera crujir y se acercó a la silla a la que había estado apuntando en ese aula en desuso.

Le faltaba potencia, pero sin duda eso era una buena raja, sólo necesitaba practicar unos días más… tal vez con uno en el que no perdiera tanto tiempo como ese día sería suficiente. Ya llevaba dos meses con aquello de socializar y no terminaba de acostumbrarse, había veces que lo mandaría todo al diablo. ¿Qué le importaba a él quiénes salieran elegidos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Nada. Y sin embargo sus… amigos, le habían hecho quedarse en el Gran Comedor a ver la ceremonia. A ver un cáliz escupir tres papelitos, menuda cosa, si al menos se celebrara en Hogwarts podría ver el cáliz de cerca y analizar un poco su magia, pero ese año se celebraba en Beauxbatons. La única importancia que él le veía era que la población estudiantil se había reducido con los alumnos de séptimo que habían ido al otro colegio, a él no le afectaba de ninguna otra manera. Todo estaba más tranquilo ya que la Copa de Quidditch se había suspendido y sólo había partidos "amistosos", y sobre todo había más libros disponibles en la biblioteca, los que preparaban sus EXTASIS solían acaparar demasiados.

Se frotó la cara sintiéndose sumamente cansado y realizó un _Tempus_ con su varita. Maldijo y cogió su cartera apresuradamente para dirigirse a su Casa, faltaban escasos minutos para el toque de queda. Pese a su cansancio echó a correr, casi se le saltaron las lágrimas por la angustia cuando en varias ocasiones sus pies se hundieron en un escalón que no debería ser falso. La última escalera móvil, antes de poder ir por un atajo, se movió repentinamente cuando casi llegaba al final y por la fuerza del movimiento se quedó colgando del otro lado del pasamanos. Se aferró con fuerza con ambas manos, si se soltaba la caída lo mataría o lo dejaría en una cama por el resto de su vida, no podía usar magia sin soltar una mano para coger su varita, el miedo le atenazaba el cuerpo. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué parecía estar Hogwarts contra él desde que el año había comenzado, qué le había hecho, qué había cambiado? Cálidas lágrimas corrieron por sus frías mejillas como lo estaba el castillo un 31 de octubre. Se dijo que sin importar qué no iba a soltarse, pero sus manos no aguantarían eternamente, si sólo fuera más fuerte podría alzarse y pasar al otro lado. ¿Por qué la escalera no llegaba a su nuevo destino?

Le dolían las manos, le dolían los brazos y esa escalera parecía estar esperando que desistiera, estaba cansado, agotado, sus ojos se cerraban incluso en esa situación. ¿Dónde estaban los prefectos y Filch con esa maldita gata cuando hacía falta? Al parecer sólo podría salvarse él mismo, debía intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder. Dobló los brazos con esfuerzo y levantó una pierna para apoyarla en la piedra. Sus dedos se escurrieron sin que se diera cuenta, cuando no pudo con el peso su pie volvió a ceder a la gravedad y con el peso extra todo su cuerpo lo hizo. Soltó un grito, incluso así sonó cansado, cerró los ojos mientras caía.

Sentía frío y abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y reconoció que era el hueco de una escalera. Se levantó desentumeciendo sus músculos, se acomodó la ropa y cogió su cartera, al levantarla vio que quedaba un rastro húmedo y palideció, la poción revitalizante que había conseguido en la enfermería para el día siguiente se había roto y no sólo eso, también el tintero, eso era más extraño, no era precisamente frágil.

El castillo estaba oscuro y más frío de lo normal, era de noche y había otra anomalía: el silencio. Altais se preguntó para empezar cómo había llegado ahí, no podía haberse quedado dormido de repente, ¿verdad? El recuerdo de él cayendo de la escalera lo impactó y agitó la cabeza, eso tenía que haberlo soñado, a veces podía confundirse la realidad con un sueño ambientado en algo cotidiano, su caída debía ser un sueño porque de otro modo no estaría vivo y de una pieza. Apartó la cuestión de cómo había llegado a dormirse bajo una escalera y se centró en su problema principal: tenía que llegar a su Sala Común sin que lo pillaran… y rezar porque la puerta le hiciera caso esa vez y se abriera.

Desde que había llegado ese año Salthira, la estatua con forma de serpiente que custodiaba la puerta de la Casa de Slytherin se había negado a abrirle la puerta, de hecho la muy rastrera ni se había molestado en mirarlo o sisearle, nada. Había hablado con el profesor Zrinski sobre este problema y después con la directora, pero ninguno le había dado una solución, de hecho habían insinuado que lo que pasaba era que estaba demasiado dormido para recordar la contraseña. ¡Adultos ignorantes!

Logró llegar hasta la puerta sin incidentes, pero como había supuesto no pudo entrar. Miro a los lados, su rostro mostrando su desesperación y desconcierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si lo encontraban podría entrar al fin, pero lo castigarían por estar fuera a deshora, no creerían que no había podido entrar. Decidió arrastrar sus pies hacia algún aula en desuso en la que poder esconderse y dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. —Altais —escuchó la voz de Leyna, preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, preocupada porque él no había llegado y aliviada al saber que estaba bien—. Venga, vamos dentro.

Altais sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de alivio, bajó la cabeza y pestañeó repetidamente mientras obedecía para controlarlas, no era sólo la angustia por quedarse en el pasillo, ni el desconcierto por despertar en medio del castillo sin saber cómo había llegado allí, había algo más en su interior, como un miedo por el que no hubiera gritado lo suficiente.

—Se me pasó la hora y como siempre Salthira no me abría —explicó en voz baja, ya que no confiaba en que no le temblara, cuando cruzó el umbral.

Lo vio tan devastado, tan roto en ese momento, nunca lo había visto así. Leyna se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos dulcemente, pensando que aunque la rechazara cabía la posibilidad de que eso lo ayudara un poco.

—Ya estás aquí —susurró y se sorprendió cuando el chico se aferró a la túnica a su espalda y aceptó el abrazo temblando, al poco sintió la humedad de las lágrimas en su hombro.

No dijo nada más, dejó que se desahogara, que se calmara, sirviéndole de apoyo para lo que necesitara. Una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su espalda y sus ojos se cerraron cuando apoyó un poco la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Altais se apartó dando unos pasos atrás cuando logró controlarse un poco y se sintió mortificado por haberse roto así, viéndose como un vulgar niño pequeño. Se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta suavemente.

—Lo siento, Samuels, no volverá a suceder. Gracias por abrir la puerta —su voz sonó casi tan fría como siempre, pero no consiguió eliminar la vulnerabilidad en ella, se giró para irse y se sorprendió al ver que Emery también había estado allí todo el tiempo, siguió camino del dormitorio sin que nada lo demorara más.

—No pasa nada, Altais —dijo Leyna con una sonrisa dulce y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, tampoco era conveniente tensar la situación.

—Demasiadas aventuras en una noche —comentó el castaño siguiendo a su amigo, sin decir nada sobre lo que había visto, eso era algo que se quedaba en esa sala común.

-o-o-o-

Entró corriendo a la sala común y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, no le sorprendió encontrarlos en los sillones frente a la chimenea, al no estar los alumnos de séptimo éstos siempre quedaban libres y se había convertido en su lugar favorito de la sala.

—¡Voy a jugar! Tenéis que venir al partido, ¡juego! —dio la noticia que ella apenas había recibido, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y una gran sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

Zaniah se lanzó a abrazarla, feliz por su amiga, dando botecitos

—Eres la mejor, vamos a ganar y podré hacer una gran fiesta.

—Enhorabuena —dijo simplemente Altais.

—¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra buscadora? —preguntó Emery también feliz por su amiga, pero curioso por el hecho de que jugara de repente.

—Se cayó de la escoba calentando, al parecer se ha roto el brazo, así que juego yo —contestó la rubia saltando.

—Ya verás cómo ganamos, encuentras la snitch como si tuvieras un hechizo rastreador —la felicitó y animó el castaño.

Ella asintió y miró a Altais. —Vais a venir, ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió, no había otra. —Haz que valga la pena, Samuels —la animó aunque salió más como una orden.

—Si vamos a ir yo tengo que hacer mil cosas antes —dijo Zaniah alarmada—. Primero las cocinas. ¡Guardarme un sitio! —empezó a correr, pero se detuvo y regresó—. Más te vale coger esa pelotita —amenazó, por una vez se veía un poco temible, después se marchó a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta.

Leyna miró a sus otros amigos y soltó una risa. —Esta vez ha dado más miedo su orden que la tuya —le dijo al moreno haciendo reír a Emery.

—Si yo te estuviera amenazando lo sabrías. Pero sin duda la amenaza de tenerla llorando porque arruinaste su fiesta debería ser lo suficiente escalofriante para ti —contestó Altais recogiendo sus libros.

—Lo es, lo es —aseguró ella haciendo como que le daba un escalofrío de pensarlo. Volvió a reír y les dio a ambos un abrazo rápido y un beso—. Nos vemos en el campo, desearme suerte —dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala común.

—¿Por qué hace eso cada vez más a menudo? —meditó Altais en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta, nuevamente sonrojado.

Emery rio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Son chicas, nadie entiende a las chicas, pero no tienes que ponerte rojo —le contestó divertido.

Altais apretó los labios. —Será de molestia —replicó liberándose del brazo del otro.

—Claro… ahora se le llama molestia —contestó con ironía y volvió a reír—. Vamos a por las bufandas y demás cosas para el partido, hay que animar como si fuera para la liga.

El moreno lo siguió, aceptando llevar esas cosas para animar, pero no pensaba ponerse a gritar y saltar como una banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos, además hacía viento, era aún más inútil de lo normal.

-o-o-o-

Slytherin ganaba sobre Gryffindor 50 - 40 a los quince minutos de partido. Demasiado reñido para el gusto de los jugadores, pero sin duda estaba siendo todo un espectáculo para los aficionados. Un minuto estaba ganando Gryffindor y al siguiente podía estar haciéndolo Slytherin, por eso muchas de las miradas estaban sobre los buscadores. Sin duda encontrar y atrapar la snitch iba a ser decisivo en ese partido.

Leyna estaba en ese momento en el centro del campo, sentada erguida en el palo de la Nimbus y observando todo a su alrededor. El buscador de Gryffindor, un chico llamado Gren Warner de quinto año, estaba dando vueltas al campo, pero también atento a todo movimiento en todos los puntos de éste. Cada uno tenía su estrategia, pero ambos sabían que ninguna era mejor que la otra.

Escucharon el sonido de una bludger chocar contra una de las gradas y romper varios pilares, nada extraño en esos partidos, por suerte no había nadie herido. Leyna observó la bola salir por mismo lugar por el que había entrado en la grada de Ravenclaw y se movió para evitar que le diera. Al mismo tiempo Gryffindor marcaba un nuevo tanto, empatando los marcadores; tenía que encontrar esa snitch.

La chica apretó más fuerte el palo y su vista se movió más rápida por todo el campo, por la grada de los profesores, de cada Casa, por la salida de los vestuarios… la maldita bola dorada no estaba por ningún sitio, al menos ella no la vio, porque el buscador del otro equipo no dudó en lanzarse hacia algo. Leyna lo siguió, sin dudarlo, no pensaba arriesgarse a perder, y cuando tuvo fijada la trayectoria la vio. Estaba justo al lado del agujero que había hecho la bludger.

Su estatura más pequeña y su escoba le permitieron ponerse un poco por delante del otro buscador, pero él la empujó con su fuerte cuerpo. Tenía que emplear demasiada fuerza para seguir en el camino correcto, una fuerza que debía restar a su velocidad. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. Un agujero más grande en la lona le permitió meterse bajo las gradas, ahí estaba cómoda, los obstáculos no lo eran para ella y pudo conseguir la ventaja que necesitaba para cuando salió unos metros más adelante. Sonriendo de lado miró a Warner y después a la snitch, se movía hacia arriba por lo que tiró del palo de la escoba para seguirla, casi poniéndose en vertical y girando sobre sí misma para no caer. El otro buscador la seguía, acercándose un poco aunque no demasiado, sólo debía aguantar subiendo, sin caerse, sin ceder a la gravedad cuando estiró el brazo para atrapar la bola dorada.

Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos cuando su mano se cerró en un puño y empezó a caer a gran velocidad. Supo que el campo estaba aguantándola como ella, muchos pensando que le habían vencido las fuerzas, pero antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, con fuerza enderezó la Nimbus y frenó, abriendo finalmente la mano en la que estaba la snitch y que les hacía ganadores de ese partido.

Se giró para mirar a sus amigos y saludó agitando la mano. Zaniah saltaba, agitaba los abrazos y gritaba "¡fiesta!", Altais la miraba, casi se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios y era claro que estaba en sus ojos y Emery aplaudía y gritaba emocionado por la victoria. Leyna rio, pero esa risa se cortó a mitad cuando sus ojos captaron el movimiento de una bludger, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a Altais desde arriba.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó hacia ellos sin pensarlo.

Altais reaccionó rápido, su varita estuvo en un segundo en su mano y pronunció el hechizo para detener la bludger.

— _Finite Incantatem_ —dijo rápidamente, pero con perfecta dicción y se apartó de la trayectoria que de todas formas la pelota siguió por la gravedad, incluso sin una fuerza mágica hizo un agujero donde antes habían estado sus pies—. Y luego dicen que me lo invento —murmuró malhumorado.

Leyna llegó poco después y bajó de la escoba sin mucho cuidado. —¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió. —Lo de la bludger es nuevo —dijo con fingida indiferencia.

—Tenemos que hablar con McGonagall de nuevo, ahora debe creerte —opinó Emery mirando a la directora.

—¡Ese agujero podría estar en tu cabeza! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —dijo Zaniah alterada—. Claro que no pareces creíble así.

—No ha sido mi cabeza esta vez, otras sí lo ha sido y no ha valido como evidencia. No va a servir esta vez tampoco —respondió y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, dando por terminada la conversación.

Los tres amigos se miraron y suspiraron, por lo menos los profesores no podían ignorar un incidente que habían presenciado, algo harían.

—Tengo que ir a cambiarme, nos vemos en la fiesta —se despidió Leyna montando en su escoba y dirigiéndose a los vestuarios.

—Vamos, no le vaya a atacar otra de esas —instó Emery a Zaniah cogiéndola de la mano para que no se perdiera entre la gente.

Zaniah se dejó llevar con una sonrisa, perdieron de vista a Altais, era fácil perder al pequeño, y se sorprendieron cuando lo encontraron cerca de los vestuarios después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, Teddy Lupin acaba de salir y parecía estar relatándole el partido como si no lo hubiera visto.

—Buen partido, Lupin. Lástima que tengamos a la mejor buscadora —lo picó un poco Emery sonriendo orgulloso.

—Lástima que prefiera el puesto de cazador, os ganaría con los ojos cerrados —replicó Teddy sin amedrentarse, su sonrisa denotaba que aún llevaba la adrenalina del partido en el cuerpo.

—Eso habría que verlo, Lupin —dijo Leyna detrás de ellos, aún llevaba el pelo mojado, pero iba bien abrigada por lo demás.

El mayor se giró poniéndose al lado de su primo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a éste. —Cuando quieras, Samuels. Aprendí del mejor. Seguro que hasta él te pone en problemas, ¿verdad, Altais? —dijo señalando con la cabeza al moreno y después confirmando con el aludido.

—Es muy probable —concordó.

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza. —Aún no habéis visto de lo que soy capaz —les aseguró y pasó al lado de ambos.

—Así que estabas dejando que Warner fuera quien encontrara la snitch por aburrimiento —la picó Teddy con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de girar haciendo que Altais hiciera lo mismo para comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

—Él me pidió que hiciera que mereciera la pena ver el partido —replicó ella sin amedrentarse.

—Qué poco te conoce, te hace perder el tiempo en vez de hacer algo breve y bueno, dos veces bueno —comentó Teddy.

Leyna lo miró mal y se cruzó de brazos. —Que no la haya visto en un primer momento no cambia nada, ganamos.

—Quien se pica, ajos come —contestó con ese refrán muggle y le sacó la lengua mirándola por encima del hombro.

Ella lo miró sin comprender esa expresión.

—¿Quién qué? —preguntó Emery también extrañado.

—Es una expresión muggle —les aclaró Altais con un tinte de resignación.

—Se sigue sin entender —dijo Zaniah.

—Quiere decir que si se molesta es con razón. Los ajos pican, ¿lo pilláis? —contestó Teddy ampliando su sonrisa.

Leyna rodó los ojos. —Eres un caso, Lupin —aseguró.

—Uno sin resolv…

Teddy estaba cruzando la puerta del castillo en la parte de atrás, la más cercana al campo de quidditch cuando detuvo sus palabras y se puso pálido. Había visto esos rostros en muchas fotografías, las historias de su abuela y de su padrino le habían hecho conocerlos y amarlos como lo que eran, sus padres, pero nunca esperó ver sus últimos segundos de vida frente a sus narices, verlos mirarse con los ojos llenos de amor, con las manos unidas y después ver la luz en sus ojos apagarse y a ellos caer, muertos, sin un adiós, sin la posibilidad de ver crecer al hijo que dejaban atrás.

El shock dio paso al ataque de ansiedad, las lágrimas, todo la vez, Zaniah gritaba de horror por la escena que los cinco habían visto, uno de esos ecos del pasado. Altais también estaba aterrado, pero Teddy era lo más importante porque era su familia, la familia estaba por encima de todo o eso le habían enseñado, así que se obligó a ser él quien permaneciera calmado y enfrentar esa pesadilla en las noches, esas que de todas formas no eran nada fructíferas en cuanto a reponer energía. Abrió las vías respiratorias Teddy con un hechizo y después tiró de él para que dejara de ver la escena que se repetía y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos se detuvo, Teddy se dejó caer por la pared y él dejó que lo apretara hasta hacer que le dolieran las costillas y le faltara el aire. Altais lo abrazó y acarició su espalda tranquilizadoramente, había cosas que había que hacer por la familia incluso dejar un beso en su pelo cuando lo sintió algo más tranquilo porque sabía que eso se sentía bien, solía ayudar.

Las escena había desaparecido poco después de que ellos se alejaran y Emery se apresuró a abrazar a Zaniah que estaba también demasiado nerviosa, aterrorizada. Leyna estaba pálida, blanca como un papel. Se había quedado estática en el sitio, en sus ojos se veía el horror por la escena presenciada, el miedo se había metido en su cuerpo y no parecía querer salir. Miró su alrededor y observó el estado de Lupin, obligándose a caminar hasta él y Altais.

—Voy… a llamar a un profesor, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería —dijo.

—Date prisa —dijo Altais, cortante—. Lo llevaré después.

Ella asintió y caminó al exterior, los profesores aún debían estar en el campo. No tardó en localizar al jefe de su Casa y corrió hasta él.

—Profesor, ha… habido una cosa… en la entrada… vimos algo —trató de explicarse.

—¿Han visto un eco, señorita Samuels? —Zrinski trató de obtener algo de información de la chica más pálida que de costumbre, dejando de discutir con el profesor Towler.

Ella asintió. —Por ahí… —señaló la dirección por la que había ido—. Está mal, Lupin…

El profesor Towler se adelantó a la mención del alumno de su Casa y se acercó a los dos chicos sentados en el pasillo. Altais dijo lo ocurrido, en voz baja y con reticencia a recordárselo a quien seguía convirtiendo sus costillas en papilla.

—Vio a sus padres —y esperó que con eso lo comprendieran porque no iba a pronunciar ninguna palabra meramente relacionada con "muerte".

Trataron de que se movieran, pero finalmente desistieron e hicieron que la poción calmante llegara a él en vez de ellos a ella. Mientras tanto se movilizaron para tratar a los otros Slytherin y mandarlos a su sala común en cuanto comprobaron que por el momento en sus casos sólo era el susto que cualquier niño se habría llevado, y avisaron a Weasley de que tenía que poner más empeño en hacer su trabajo. Las pociones hicieron efecto y llevaron a Teddy a la enfermería, Altais respiró con normalidad aunque estaba casi seguro de que tenía moratones y siguió a los profesores hasta la enfermería, nadie iba a sacarlo de allí, tenía que estar para otro abrazo cuando despertara aunque no mucho después estuviera acompañado por Andrómeda y algo más tardíamente por Harry.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Este capítulo se podría denominar el inicio de todo, atentos. ¿Y qué pasará con los ecos? ¿Por qué ahora? Todo tiene una explicación, pero llegará mucho más adelante.

La ficha de Daria en FB.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3**

—Altais, tenemos que ir al comedor —lo llamó suavemente Leyna, primero para que Madame Pince no los castigara sin pisar la biblioteca en un tiempo, pero también para no sacarlo de golpe de su lectura.

El chico levantó uno de sus dedos de pianista, cuando pasó la página levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de pared asintiendo.

—¿Te dio tiempo a acabar tu ensayo para Astronomía? —preguntó en voz baja mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Casi… quería mirar otro libro para terminar de completarlo, tal y como está ahora no es perfecto, tendré que hacerlo cuando acabe la cena. ¿Tú lo acabaste? —preguntó a su vez.

—Sí, lo hice en Historia, sólo me quedaba hacer unas consultas —contestó colgándose la cartera al hombro.

Ella asintió. —Entonces volvemos en cuanto acabe la cena —dedujo, aunque siempre solían hacerlo—. ¿Terminaste también el del profesor Weasley?

—Sí, hace diez minutos, ahora sólo estaba leyendo —respondió ya a un tono de voz normal habiendo salido del territorio de Madame Pince—. Mañana no vendré a la biblioteca, usaré el día para practicar —decidió.

—Yo he quedado con Chealse, luego creo que también practicaré Encantamientos y DCAO —concordó ella y lo miró sonriendo de lado—. ¿Quieres practicar un poco los duelos?

—¿Ya echas de menos morder el polvo? —replicó con cierto tono de burla.

—He mejorado sin que lo sepas, Black —repuso ella alzando la barbilla.

—Eso espero, si siguieras con el mismo nivel ya no sería fácil, sería directamente aburrido —contestó.

—Al menos tienes que admitir que soy la mejor rival que tienes, lo tuyo es otro nivel.

Altais bostezó en ese momento, el cansancio siempre lo perseguía y la última poción revitalizante que había tomado estaba perdiendo su efecto.

—Imagina si luchara despierto —bromeó.

Leyna rio y negó con la cabeza. —Cierto… quizá debería pedirte clases particulares.

—No aceptaría.

—¿Por qué? Tampoco es como si fuera a superarte de cualquier modo. Te puedo dar galletas —bromeó, ese era el pago que le seguía dando Chealse por sus clases, aunque ahora lo hacía más que gustosa, la chica era muy agradable y aprendía bien, era tenaz.

—¿Por qué sí? —le devolvió la pregunta.

Ella lo meditó ladeando la cabeza, después sonrió dulcemente. —Porque soy demasiado adorable y no quieres aburrirte en el Club de Duelo.

El chico la miró de hito en hito, había esperado algo más convincente que esa tontería de la adorabilidad, el Club de Duelo no le preocupaba mucho, sólo tenía que conseguir que dejaran de ignorarlo los de cursos superiores cuando proponía un duelo, y en cualquier caso no era obligatorio acudir, era lo bueno de los clubes.

—Ninguna de las premisas es válida.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y después soltó un largo suspiro. —Porque eres el mejor del curso, incluso de cursos superiores, y… de verdad necesito mejorar —confesó sin mirarlo, a pesar de ser amigos descubrir ante él una debilidad no era agradable, por alguna razón ante él era incluso peor.

Altais la miró analizándola en serio, dejando el comentario que había pensado sobre que apreciaba que cultivara su ego, aunque no le hacía falta.

—Eres muy buena dentro del curso.

Leyna se encogió de hombros. —Eso no sirve, ser buena dentro de tu curso te convierte en una más del montón. Hay gente que se conforma con eso, pero yo no, yo quiero ser alguien y para eso tengo que destacar como sea —explicó, en sus ojos se veía una determinación que pocas veces mostraba, al igual que en su expresión, seria y firme.

El chico se detuvo y sabiendo ese pasillo vacío se frotó el rostro por el que se mostró unos segundos una ínfima parte de su cansancio e incluso así pareció mucho.

—Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo finalmente, si podía cuadrarlo con un día que de todas formas fuera a repasar estaría bien, sino ese año sentía que llevaba demasiadas cosas y demasiado sueño.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y sonrió un poco. —No te preocupes demasiado —le dijo al ver su cara de cansancio—. Deberíamos probar a hacer esa poción revitalizante, antes de que Poppy te cierre el suministro —sugirió ya abriendo la puerta del gran comedor.

—Tengo que encontrar otra cosa, para tomarla diariamente y con tanta frecuencia podría provocarme adicción —en parte dejó ver que no era una diaria como ellos creían, que su estado era más preocupante.

—Le puedo preguntar a mi tío —sugirió ella mirándolo con preocupación—. Seguro que sabe algo.

—Esa sí hubiera sido una buena oferta para una clase de duelo —dijo con media sonrisa antes de adelantarse hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

Leyna chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. —Tendría que haberlo pensado antes —dijo sentándose con él y sus otros amigos.

—Por fin salís de la biblioteca, quieren decir algo importante —los recriminó Emery.

—Más os vale no pensar en volver ahí, ¡es viernes! —dijo Zaniah levantando los brazos y con una sonrisa que auguraba fiesta.

—Ahora con más razón —murmuró Altais al deducir lo que les esperaba, ante lo que Leyna rio por lo bajo justo cuando la directora llamaba la atención del comedor.

—Queridos alumnos, antes de nada pediré que no cunda el pánico ante mi próximo anuncio —fue más una orden que una advertencia, la mujer recorrió el gran comedor con su mirada dura antes de seguir hablando, no parecía que se moviera ni una mosca—. Como la mayoría sabréis este año se han estado dando algunos casos de reminiscencias por parte del colegio, ecos del pasado doloroso y aterrador que asoló Hogwarts. Desde la dirección del colegio hemos llegado a la determinación de comunicaros debidamente la situación. Esos ecos pueden suceder en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, pero no son reales, no pueden hacer daño real si se mantiene la calma.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos en ese momento, asustados, horrorizados por la perspectiva de encontrarse con escenas de la guerra en cualquier rincón del castillo. Los que lo habían sufrido estaban recibiendo preguntas a bocajarro de los demás compañeros, muchas de las que ya habían contestado con anterioridad, otras nuevas.

—¡Silencio! —la orden de la directora se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor y los jóvenes se callaron al instante volviendo a mirarla—. Aún con todo, el señor Weasley, experto rompedor de maldiciones, está poniendo solución al problema lo más rápido que puede, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Como si el colegio hubiera escuchado las palabras de McGonagall, de repente, el cielo claro y estrellado que mostraba el techo del comedor se tornó completamente negro, con grandes nubes tormentosas amenazando con la lluvia. Se escuchó una risa estridente e histérica, y la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange corriendo sobre una de la mesas apareció frente a ellos. Las imágenes de guerra casi se superponían en el tiempo en que se habían efectuado y en el especio en que se reproducían.

—Tía Bella —musitó Altais tras el primer momento de sorpresa y apreció la destreza del duelo, errático como su propia locura, pero magnífico.

Cerca de la mesa de los profesores se podía ver a Voldemort en todo su gloria, matando y destrozando magos antes de que se detuviera y la imagen saltara a su final. Atravesando la mesa de Ravenclaw Leyna reconoció por los cuadros de su casa a su abuelo luchando y matando.

Los gritos de los alumnos llenaron el comedor y la mayoría echó a correr hacia las puertas, huyendo del horror que se reproducía ante sus ojos. Altais salió de su concentración cuando Bellatrix cayó y los gritos se hicieron molestos, su primer pensamiento fue para Teddy, preguntándose si desde la mesa de Gryffindor habría logrado apreciar la semejanza de la mortífaga con su abuela, esperaba que no, sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde que presenció la muerte de sus padres y tenía que visitar a un psicomago por tiempo indefinido.

Leyna se había aferrado inconscientemente a la manga de la túnica de Altais, aunque observaba todo con una expresión seria, fría y más distante que nunca, sin moverse ni gritar.

—¡Alumnos! ¡Tranquilícense! Que los prefectos acompañen a todos a sus respectivas casas, no podrán volver a salir esta noche —ordenó la directora—. Empiece su trabajo cuanto antes, señor Weasley.

Altais siguió a sus compañeros a las puertas del comedor, aún apreciando los duelos, como la directora había dicho era sólo el pasado, no podía hacer daño… a no ser que tuvieras un vínculo emocional con alguna de las personas de la guerra. Miró a Leyna preguntándose si se rompería a medio camino o aguantaría, en cualquier caso decidió que permitiría que siguiera arrugándole la túnica, mejor no sacarla de su estupor por si acaso.

Mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras su mente analizó lo que había visto y por último se preguntó si mandarían comida a la sala común ya que no le había dado tiempo a tomar bocado y sin dormir ni comida su mente no daría para mucho más antes de apagarse hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez en la sala común de Slytherin la chica lo soltó, aunque su expresión seguía siendo fría ya no parecía distante, sólo conteniendo sus emociones bajo una máscara.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Emery que tenía cogida a Zaniah agarrada a su brazo, la chica estaba de los nervios.

—Sí —contestó Altais con indiferencia.

—Tengo hambre —contestó a su vez la rubia sentándose en una butaca.

—¿Cómo puedes tener hambre después de esto? Había gente muriendo y sufriendo ahí ¡delante! —protestó Zaniah.

—Sólo era un recuerdo —respondió ella sin mirarla—. No sé por qué te afecta tanto, no conocías a nadie.

—Sois unos insensibles. Y vosotros sí, ¡Bellatrix es familia tuya y estás ahí como si no sintieras nada! —acusó a Altais.

—Fue un buen duelo, un exceso de irracionalidad fue lo que la hizo perderlo —contestó sentándose, luego pensó que tal vez no debería haber dado su opinión, esperaba no parecer que la estaba halagando, aunque se alegraba de que no hubiera sido un duelo vergonzoso para la sangre de los Black.

Emery miró a su amigo con genuina sorpresa, cuando logró salir un poco de su estupor por la contestación negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que Altais era demasiado racional incluso en esos casos, siempre tratando de aprender cosas. Por otro lado no comprendía qué le pasaba a Leyna, ella solía ser más sentimental por así decirlo.

—Zaniah, no te alteres, está bien —decidió calmar a la otra chica, al fin y al cabo cada uno llevaba las cosas de una manera diferente.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —replicó y se frotó los ojos lagrimosos—. Y por si fuera poco la fiesta se fue al garete —se lamentó.

El chico sonrió con condescendencia y la abrazó dejando un beso en su pelo. —Vamos a sentarnos también —la instó a sentarse con él en otro sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron sendas bandejas de comida, parecía que sí se les había ocurrido que había gente que seguía teniendo un estómago que cuidar, sólo algunos de los Slytherin se pusieron a ello.

—¿Habéis visto todos? —la voz molesta de Higgs resonó en la sala cuando el rato había pasado, algunos de los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones, pero muchos aún seguían allí—. ¿No ha sido una buena muestra de la locura de los Black?

—Son las consecuencias de procrear unos primos con otros —aportó Alya Vasier, decidiendo unirse a la diversión.

Algo más oscuro que su apellido moró en los ojos grises de Altais, estrictamente hablando sólo habían sido primos de sangre Orion y Walburga Black, hermana de su abuelo, al menos en el último siglo, pero a la gente demasiado cobarde le encantaba sacarlo a relucir y generalizarlo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Queréis otra muestra? —casi siseó, deberían saber que no era una buena idea atentar contra el honor de una familia, los sangrepuras de verdad podrían pensar lo que ella había dicho, pero no se decía a la cara y con testigos.

—Oh… al pequeño bastardo Black le molestó la verdad —rio Alya.

—Ten cuidado, seguro que heredó esa locura —rio Higgs.

—Cierra esa asquerosa boca, Vasier —gruñó Leyna—. Y tú Higgs, consíguete una vida; estáis siendo unos molestos ruidosos —agregó sin molestarse en mirarlos.

Alya se lamió los labios. —Oh… ¿por qué defiendes al pequeño, no sabe? Al fin y al cabo los Parkinson sobrevivieron y los Black no sin importar el lado de la guerra —objetó mordaz.

— _Delaluengo_ —lanzó la maldición Altais, la rapidez impidió que la otra chica levantara un escudo y su lengua comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que no cupo en su boca y después no pudo con su peso haciendo que tuviera que arrodillarse y esforzarse por respirar por la nariz—. ¿Tienes suficiente lengua para tus infamias y burdas palabras o quieres un poco más? —siseó.

Higgs se alejó un poco de él, pero sí dirigió su mirada hacia Leyna, sonriendo presuntuoso y acercándose más a ella.

—Vamos, Parkinson, ¿por qué tan fría? He de decirte que he observado el parecido entre tu querido abuelo y tú… tremendamente parecidos —le dijo ampliando su sonrisa, para él esas palabras eran todo un halago, sin embargo, para el resto de la gente, que ella fuera comparada con un mortífago debía ser un insulto, esperaba que la chica no lo tomara así, pero se equivocó.

Leyna se movió a una velocidad pasmosa, sacando su varita para hacerlo chocar contra la pared que tenía detrás gracias a un _Depulso_. Ni un segundo después la ropa de Higgs estaba ardiendo, tras haber conjurado _Lacarnum Inflamareae_.

—¿Suficiente calor para ti, Higgs? Aún puedo serlo más si te interesa… —siseó acercándose, se veía demasiado amenazante, su rostro estaba impasible, pero sus ojos verdes destilaban odio y rabia. Tanto era así que el chico negó con la cabeza asustado—. Bien —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sentarse en el mismo sillón en que había estado antes.

—Higgs, haz el favor de vestirte, bastantes horrores he visto hoy —aportó Zaniah, en una mezcla de escándalo y enfado porque atacaran a sus amigos y sonrió cuando el aludido salió corriendo.

Los prefectos deshicieron el hechizo en la lengua de Alya antes de que llenara toda la sala común y la mandaron a la habitación, no iban a reportarlo, había cosas que se quedaban en la sala común. Después del incidente mucha gente decidió irse a sus respectivas camas, aunque Leyna no se percató de ello. Tenía la vista fija en el fuego, pero no estaba viendo ni las llamas moverse, su mente estaba aún en la imagen de su abuelo, ese hombre al que no conocía más que por fotos. Nadie en esa sala podía hacerse una idea de la repulsión que sentía al sólo pensar en él, la persona que había destrozado la reputación y el prestigio de la familia Parkinson, que había hecho tanto daño, sobre todo a sus padres y a ella misma. No sentía ningún aprecio por él, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, no creía poder odiar a nadie igual; por eso no soportaba que nadie lo mentara, por eso iba a luchar para que el nombre de su familia volviera a estar en lo alto y de una vez por todas ese hombre quedara en el olvido de todos.

-o-o-o-

Salió del aula en desuso sonriendo satisfecho por sus últimos avances en encantamientos, aspiraba a comprender la sistemática de la creación de hechizos y aún le queda mucho por aprender, pero sentía que iba en el camino correcto. Bajó las escaleras móviles, deteniéndose cuando en dos ocasiones un escalón desapareció tragándose su pie, era un fastidio, pero después de esos meses casi estaba acostumbrado. En las Navidades había estado buscando algún hechizo que impidiera que cediera a la gravedad, pero no había tenido suerte, no obstante, no perdía la esperanza para el verano, ya tenía asumido que por lo que fuera Hogwarts lo odiaba y no iba a cambiar, más le valía adaptarse.

Llegó al último piso e hizo un _Tempus_ comprobando que iba bien de hora para coincidir con Leyna camino de las mazmorras para poder entrar en la sala común. Esa amistad definitivamente había resultado ser la más útil, sonrió un poco al pensar en el día, ese en el que lograba mantenerse sin casi bostezar hasta la noche, esa poción de Malfoy con la que le había obsequiado a la vuelta de navidades era milagrosa. No obstante, para esas horas ya estaba rogando por una cama. Dio un gran bostezo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todas las velas del pasillo se habían apagado. Detuvo sus pasos, tenso, preguntándose qué le tendría preparado esa vez la ancestral magia del colegio y unos segundos después escuchó el inconfundible sonido de las armaduras chirriando. Ejecutó un _Lumus_ justo a tiempo para ver una espada dirigirse a su cabeza. Con un _Expelliarmus_ desarmó a esa armadura, después congeló el aire en torno a sí para crear un escudo de hielo que pudiera parar los ataques físicos y agregó un _Protego_ , lo más difícil fue mantener todo mientras corría, deteniéndose a reparar el escudo y tratando de no temblar demasiado por el frío.

Avistó un resquicio de luz, un giro de pasillo, su esperanza, allí debía de hacer gente y los ataques se detendrían, esos claros intentos de matarlo. Le quedan dos metros, una maza destrozó la parte superior de su escudo y él logró agacharse por poco. Era una locura, pero tenía que llegar ya y tomó el riesgo de lanzarse en vez de pararse a reparar el hielo de nuevo. Dio una zancada y en el segundo paso algo lo hizo tropezar, justo llegando a un corto tramo de escaleras. El primer golpe fue contra el hielo, su propio escudo, cuando comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo éste se rompió y ya nada frenó su caída ni el quejido que escapó de sus labios cuando llegó abajo.

—¡Altais! —Leyna corrió hacia él cuando vio quién era el que se había caído por esas escaleras, se agachó a su lado para observar sus heridas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, conservo la cabeza —respondió sarcástico y se puso en pie, momento en que una bola de tinta impactó en su rostro y miró con odio a Peeves quien reía y se burlaba con una cerbatana en la mano.

—¡Peeves! Largo de aquí, déjalo —lo reprendió Leyna, pero una bola de tinta dio en el rostro de ella quien sacó su varita—. Maldito —siseó limpiándose como pudo—. Vamos a la sala a mirarte esas heridas —le dijo al chico cogiendo su mano.

Altais recuperó su mano y la siguió, pero comenzaron a ser bombardeados, el poltergeist los seguía cada vez más divertido.

—¡Fuera, Peeves! O el Barón Sanguinario oirá de esto —su voz salió extrañamente más como un rugido que un siseo con su furia, estaba dolorido y cansado, su temperamento se escapaba.

Peeves pareció asustado ante la mención del único fantasma que podía controlarlo, pero rio sin tomar en serio la amenaza de un alumno de segundo año y continuó. Altais llevó su varita a los restos de su escudo y mandó las esquirlas de hielo hacia él, no iba a servir de nada, pero le daba algo de tiempo y con qué desahogarse. Leyna lo instó a correr hacia la sala común, aunque debía estar dolorido, pero sino no habría manera de librarse de ese maldito ser. De vez en cuando se giraba y lanzaba hechizos al aire para retrasar a Peeves.

—Ya queda poco —animó a su amigo bajando las últimas escaleras a las mazmorras.

—Nada le impide entrar en la sala común —objetó Altais, aunque guardaba cierta esperanza.

Las bolas de tinta siguieron impactando con ellos, prácticamente estaban negros, lo que causaba más risas por parte del poltergeist debido a la rima con el apellido de Altais. Estaban a punto de entrar en la sala cuando una especialmente grande los bañó por completo, consiguiendo la satisfacción total de Peeves, seguramente por eso no los siguió al interior de la sala.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Os atacaron los libros? —bromeó Emery al verlos entrar.

—Las armaduras de todo el maldito pasillo y ese saco de plasma carcajeante —contestó Altais cabreado, limpiándose con un _Fregotego_ aunque no lo quitó todo, y soltó una risa fría mientras seguía su camino, ese poltergeist se las pagaría algún día.

Leyna se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido el chico, querría haberle dicho que lo ayudaría con las heridas, pero esa risa le indicaba que era mejor no hacerlo, dejarle su espacio.

-o-o-o-

Echó una mirada al imponente castillo, esbozó una sonrisa y subió al tren sin ninguna pena. Unas vacaciones del colegio tratando de matarlo era lo que necesitaba, también tiempo para sus propios proyectos, para hacerlos a su ritmo, o el que le impusiera el cuerpo y dejar descansar sus papilas gustativas de la poción de Malfoy que por muy eficaz que fuera sabía a pis de duende, o como suponía que sabría, no que tuviera intención de comprobarlo.

Eligió un compartimento en el último vagón, como de costumbre y se sentó junto a la ventana en dirección a la marcha. Observó a sus amigos tomar asiento seguidamente y por un momento se preguntó si ese año que había estado socializando los echaría de menos en el verano, aunque no lo creía factible, en cualquier caso no servía de nada pensar en ello, el tiempo lo diría.

—Ya acabó otro año más —dijo Emery con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Y con todo aprobado, estoy deseando elegir asignaturas el año que viene y no ver fuegos malditos intentando comerme —comentó, recordando el incidente que habían tenido con otro de esos ecos.

—Sólo era un eco —repuso Altais quitándole importancia al evento en el séptimo piso, había ocurrido mes y medio atrás cuando volvían de clase de Astronomía—. ¿Ya sabes qué escogerás?

—Criaturas mágicas claramente, y estoy dudando entre Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, algo que se pueda aprobar sin problemas, lo interesante son las criaturas —contestó el castaño—. ¿Vosotros?

—Yo voy a coger Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, el otro día vi en una revista que saben montar buenas fiestas, tienen cosas divertidas —respondió rápidamente Zaniah, entusiasmada—. Pensé en los bichos, pero la mayoría son tan feos... y muerden.

—Yo tomaré Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas —informó Altais.

—Yo también cogeré Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles —contestó Leyna mientras buscaba un libro en su bolso.

—¿Qué vais a hacer este verano? Este año no te escapas de mi fiesta, Altais —dijo Zaniah, ante lo que el chico elevó una ceja retadora.

—Haré lo mismo que el año pasado, probablemente pasar el verano en Bulgaria —contestó Altais, remarcando las primeras palabras para la chica.

—Estaré en Francia el primer mes, el segundo me voy a Estados Unidos, a Nueva York —explicó la otra chica.

—Nos vamos a Nueva York —la corrigió Zaniah—. Ya lo hablé todo con Pansy. ¡Va a ser genial!

La rubia la miró en shock por la noticia recién recibida, casi dejando caer el grueso tomo sobre maldiciones que había sacado para leer.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no sé nada? —preguntó un tanto molesta con el asunto.

—Sí, todo el tiempo, ya sabes que nos carteamos. Y no te lo había dicho porque iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ¡llevo un mes aguantando! No podía más —contestó Zaniah y luego se lanzó a abrazar a Leyna—. Vamos a estar juntas, todo un mes —dijo con absoluta felicidad.

Leyna sintió que las esquinas del libro se clavaban en su vientre y no pudo más que mirar a los chicos pidiendo ayuda, ¡un mes entero! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre? Sin duda iba a matarla.

—No vais a tener tiempo de echaros de menos, ¿qué puede haber mejor? —dijo Altais, la diversión era tan grande que se dejaba ver en sus ojos y en una ladina sonrisa.

—¡A que sí! Va a ser el mejor verano —dijo Zaniah alzando los brazos y así soltando a Leyna.

La rubia lo mató con la mirada sin que su amiga se diera cuenta y soltó un largo suspiro. —Al menos en las fiestas será un poco más entretenido, sin todo adultos —aceptó finalmente mirar el lado bueno, de cualquier forma pensaba ir a todas esas tiendas de libros que quería sin importarle que Zaniah se quejara, también irían a las de ropa.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Emery? —retomó la conversación Altais.

—Este año me toca quedarme en casa y en la de mis abuelos, un rollo más grande que dos pollos juntos, pero al menos vendrán mis primos un tiempo y podré entrenar a quidditch con ellos —contestó el aludido soltando un largo suspiro—. Quizá pueda convencer a mi padre de ir a ver un partido profesional.

—Hay muchas fiestas en verano, seguro que también puedes ir a alguna —lo animó Zaniah.

El chico sonrió con condescendencia. —Creo que me conformaré con ir a las tuyas —contestó guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Vas a venir a todas? Es una promesa —dijo señalándole y luciendo ilusionada.

Altais sacó el libro que ya había elegido para entretenerse parte del viaje hasta que el sueño lo cogiera, viendo que Emery y Zaniah se volcaban en una conversación sin sentidos sobre todas las fiestas a las que tendría que acudir el pobre diablo y cómo debía de hacerlo. Miró a Leyna que parecía tener el mismo plan, aunque ella seguramente aguantaría despierta todo el viaje y se centró en su lectura, al poco las voces de sus amigos eran un murmullo insignificante para él y no supo nada más hasta que al llegar a King's Cross lo despertaron teniendo el pesado libro en las piernas en una página que no recordaba haber leído.

 **Fin del segundo año**


End file.
